


Trip Downtown

by orphan_account



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: AU : Pet Shop, Crushes & Shyness, Happy / Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sungyeol isn't a cat person; why is he picking up feline essentials? It's no help that the storekeeper messes up his system.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A simple one-shot conjured in an hour for your - hopefully - viewing pleasure.

Sungyeol has never been a cat person.

Sure, felines are cute, he thinks, but he isn't overly fond of them as he is with dogs. He prefers the energy, the excitement and never-ending playfulness of canines. He even has a dog of his own, just to further prove his point to... to whoever might ask.

So, why is he standing out on the pavements, trembling pitifully in front of a pet shop to specifically buy items to cater to them? It's currently winter, and he's bundled up in a thick coat and scarf. Nonetheless, it's still cold, and he can't help but allow a little shiver to pass through his body.

He really should go in, he thinks, but something is holding his feet in place, and _no_ , it is _not_ because he's too nervous to come face-to-face with the _(overly adorable)_ storekeeper.

He holds back a sigh, before giving the ground a tiny little kick.

Why did Woohyun have to send _him_ to run his errands? It wasn't him who had decided to foster the stray cat he'd found wandering about the snow-covered bushes. That rascal sure likes to push his responsibilities to others, Sungyeol grumpily notes.

After several more moments of mentally choosing between running off and entering, he finally trudges up the steps, straight into the warm cosy interior. A blast of heat hits him as he walks forward to survey his surroundings - no other customer apart from himself.

Instantly, he whips out his phone to find the list Woohyun had sent him.

Cat food, some toys... There isn't much he needs to buy.

Good - he doesn't exactly want to stay in here for longer than he needs to.

Tucking his mobile device back into his pocket, he starts to walk from aisle to aisle. Somehow, he can't seem to find the essentials, and after a few more tries, he holds back a groan.

"Sungyeol-ssi, how may I help you?"

Sungyeol starts, and hastily turns to face the _(deliciously cute and oh-gosh-don'tblush)_ man.

Well, there goes any hope of not having to bump into him.

Shit.

They've actually already met twice. Once when he had come with Woohyun to pick up a scratching post, and when he came alone to purchase chew-toys for Aga _(his furry little baby)_. The name had been Kim Myungsoo, courtesy of Woohyun who had blatantly begun introductions over the counter.

If looks weren't enough, Myungsoo had been awkwardly shy and reserved upon their first interaction, yet to Sungyeol, it had been positively adorable. Thankfully, the raven-haired man had seemingly warmed up more upon their second meeting. Sungyeol can only hope it'd be the same for today.

He feels even more on edge, though, being this distance; nothing is done to help the sudden warmth that engulfs him.

He hadn't though it possible, but the man is even more handsome up-close - and he's smiling that damned smile that proudly displays his dimples and crescent eyes.

He looks like a cat, Sungyeol dully thinks. Great. Another thing to pine over, tonight.

"I'm looking for cat food - Woohyun's orders," he explains, before offering a smile - which he fervently prays doesn't look strained - of his own. "—but I'm pretty much lost here." Which is true. The store is absurdly spacious, and he's only partly familiar with the dog section. He really doesn't come here often.

_(well, because his nerves won't allow him to; not that he'll ever acknowledge it)_

"I see," Myungsoo nods - wait, is there a hint of disappointment there? Did his smile just dim? Sungyeol must be dreaming - before brightly saying, "Follow me, please."

As Sungyeol walks behind, he takes a - too detailed - notice of the height difference between them. It makes the latter appear so much smaller, and Sungyeol has to stomp down the sudden urge to wrap his arms around his slender frame. _Woohyun owes me_ , he scowls.

When they arrive at the aisle, Myungsoo stops, and abruptly turns to look at him. Sungyeol wants to kick himself - it's too early in the morning to be jumping about every time they lock gazes.

"...Do you need me for anything else?" the former offers after a few seconds of heavy silence, fingers absently playing with the hem of his shirt.

 _Yes_ , _your number_. "No, thank you."

"Okay."

When he makes his leave back behind the counter _(Sungyeol has to try his damnest not to stare at his behind)_ , the latter is left to stare and gape at the many brands looming intimidatingly over his form. He takes some time to glance at the instructions for a second time. Nope, no specifying on what he has to pick up  _exactly_.

Howtypical of his friend.

Perhaps he should call him?

 _Or not_ , a malicious thought enters. _Ask Myungsoo_ , _instead_.

Absolutely not, how crazy would he be to even consi—

Well, it isn't actually a bad idea. It would give him an opportunity to talk with him more, and basically, just spend time in his presence. It's amazing how being near him can both soothe and rile Sungyeol up simultaneously.

Instantly, he cringes at his own desires. When has he ever acted in such a silly manner? Technically, he answers himself, ever since the dark-haired male had caught his eye a month ago.

Damn it - he can't argue against that one.

He normally isn't this shy. Really, he's not. However, something about Myungsoo makes him so much more self-conscious. If it were anyone else, he's pretty sure he'd have asked them out, by now. Yet, with Myungsoo, it just becomes so much more difficult. This isn't normal; he's certain the guy has some sort of magic spell about him.

 _Man_ - _up_! his inner macho grunts, and he relents after more hesitation. In the end, he justifies, there's no harm done if he tries... right?

Pulling up his socks, and feeling more of his original, manly self, he approaches the counter, where Myungsoo is typing something into the register. His nose is scrunched up as he executes his task with unwavering concentration, almost like an innocent puppy. Sungyeol feels his heart leaping onto the treadmill, and he clears his throat to distract himself.

Myungsoo glances up and Sungyeol feels bad at the way he flinches as though having seen a ghost. "Sungyeol-ssi," he says in surprise, blinking.

"I - uh - don't really know what sort of food to get. I was wondering if you could help me with that." Good job - he'd managed to say all that without stumbling. As a bonus point, he even sounds nonchalant and devilishly cool. Nice, keep it up and they'll be married in no time.

"Sure. Just give me a moment." Myungsoo turns back to the register, brows furrowing once more. As Sungyeol waits, leaning against the wall like it's totally not a big deal and he's _so_ in control of himself and his turbulent emotions, he can't resist but to sneak a look.

He instead has eye contact with him, and nearly topples at the shock. Myungsoo doesn't appear to notice, however, and he only gestures for him to tag along.

 _Smooth_ , Sungyeol mentally bangs his head against the wall.

"How old is she, now?" Myungsoo suddenly asks as he crouches in front of the massive shelves stocked full with colourful packaging and tins. It's pretty nice of him to ask after Woohyun's foster pet, and to even recollect its gender, even if his words are heavily laced with hesitation.

As he lifts his head to look to Sungyeol for an answer, Sungyeol barely manages to snap himself out of his personal bubble to reply.

"Ah - around six months."

He proceeds to ask more questions about allergies, health issues, vitamin deficiencies and all that. Sungyeol answers based on another list given to him, but in truth, majority of his mind is focussed on Myungsoo rather than being engaged in the pleasant conversation they are carrying.

"Do you own a pet, yourself?"

Sungyeol shifts. "Yeah. A dog. What about you?"

"I own a cat." Myungsoo perks up, just as a kitten would, when the conversation turns on him. "I got him about a year ago." He proceeds to ramble on whilst looking through the many varieties of dry and wet food.

Sungyeol listens with intense concentration, soaking in every word like a dumbstruck sponge. Myungsoo's a cat-lover, he learns, somewhat ridiculously happy at finally being able to pick up a fact about the mysterious _(and totally stunning)_ man.

"Sorry," said man coughs without warning, a faint dust of pink colouring his round cheeks. "I got carried away."

"No, no, it's fine," Sungyeol hurriedly steps in. So cute, he inwardly sighs, already entertaining the fantasy of pinching his face.

Myungsoo reaches up to hand him a large pack of kibble, and he gratefully accepts them. When their fingers brush against each other's - so nauseatingly cliché, but he finds that he enjoys it too much to complain - he catches a swallow from Myungsoo, before the younger male pulls back a little too fast for comfort.

"Would— Would you like to pay, now?" he stutters, just as a small frown appears over his lips and he flushes a deeper red. Sungyeol arches a brow. What was all that about? He doesn't question, though, attributing it to his shy nature, and shakes his head, not wanting this other opportunity to slide away.

"Do you know any toys suitable for her?"

Myungsoo pauses, button nose scrunching up again. Sungyeol holds back from biting his lip. "I'm sure we do." His composure regained, he turns to head down another aisle that is filled to the brim with playthings and other items to stimulate a cat's interest.

"Choose your pick," he proceeds to offer and motion about the place.

This is going to be awkward, Sungyeol almost winces. He knows nuts about cats - they have to be pretty similar to dogs, right?

"You're lost, aren't you?" Myungsoo catches on, blasted dimples making their comeback. "Would you like me to assist?"

The formality in which he is using somehow irks Sungyeol, but he nods affirmatively. "I'm not too much of a cat person," he says apologetically, eyeing those slender fingers that are rummaging through the pile of squishy toys. He briefly wonders how it would be like if those same fingers ran through his hair.

"That's fine," Myungsoo replies, pulling out what resembles a sock. He studies it for a moment, taking on the same diligent expression that Sungyeol assumes always pops up when he's focussing on a particular task. It's so endearing that he wants to tug him closer.

"Is this alright?" he showcases the sock-like-monstrosity, and Sungyeol forcibly keeps his hands against his sides, lest he throws it out the window.

He'll get it, though, as payback against Woohyun for eating his leftovers the other night.

"It's perfect," his smile is significantly brighter at the simple thought of strangling Woohyun with it, and he misses how Myungsoo promptly ducks his head, not meeting his eyes. He picks out two more - less atrocious - gadgets before they start towards the cashier for checkout.

As Sungyeol hands over his card, he grins. "Thanks, I'll be sure to give you credit."

Myungsoo scoffs in laughter, surprising Sungyeol, what with his polite, restrained demeanour he's so-far witnessed, and waves it off. "It's no trouble."

When the carrier bag is exchanged over the tabletop, he quickly adds, "You know, we sell dog treats and stuff too. You could, I don't know, come back and have a look. I don't mind." He catches his tongue, apparently having let something slip (not that Sungyeol has any clue as to what; the flustered fidgeting and blushing has captured his full-on attention), and turns his gaze elsewhere.

Wait, what?

Had he just—

 _Oh_.

"Ah," Sungyeol recovers from precarious-swooning. "I mean - yeah, sure, why not? It's closer to my place than the other store," now _he's_ the one rambling. "—and more convenient. So, yeah, definitely! You'll see more of me, soon."

He swears to later smack his face against the door for making a fool of himself, but Myungsoo breaks into a short, soft chuckle. It's a nice sound, and has a good ring to it. He finds himself laughing in turn. The former clears his throat.

"Then, I'll look forward to our next meeting, Sungyeol-ssi," a small, shy nod accompanies his words.

Myungsoo proceeds to bestow his heaven-blessed smile upon him, an infuriating tease, and Sungyeol could just _die_.

.

.

.

As he strolls back to his apartment, where Woohyun is bunking at for several days, his mind flickers to before.

The trip to the pet store had not turned out to be as horrid, uneventful and heart-aching as he had expected it to be. Rather, it had been to the contrary. He's managed to talk to his crush _(yes - he has a crush on Myungsoo, he admits it)_ and they've even built some sort of rapport with each other!

The invitation extended to him replays in his head, and he is unable to stop the edges of his lips from curling upwards.

As Sungyeol unlocks the door to his house, where he can faintly hear the television blaring, his heart is light and filled to the brim.

Perhaps he'll stop by tomorrow.


End file.
